Portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile phones, etc. are traditionally utilized for receiving and transmitting signals wirelessly. For example, PDAs may be utilized for receiving/transmitting Internet content, electronic messages, etc. Such portable devices have conventionally required antennas capable of receiving/transmitting long range signals, as well as power supplies capable of providing significant power resources sufficient to support the communication of such wireless signals.
In one aspect, such conventional antennas and power supplies have considerably increased the physical dimensions of portable devices. In another aspect, quality in the reception of such wireless signals has still been limited based on the positioning of the antenna of the portable device, and many times the positioning of the portable device itself. For example, the portable device is sometimes incapable of receiving/transmitting wireless signals when utilized in a non-optimal location, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.